Días de invierno
by Fcda
Summary: Mio plasma en una letra sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia cierta persona. ¿Una forma creativa de escribir una carta de amor?


Muchas de las mayores obras de arte nacieron de un arduo trabajo en torno a una idea clara del artista. Otras, por el contrario, vieron la luz a raíz de un inesperado golpe de inspiración. Esto ocurre en todas las ramas artísticas, incluida la música.

Si alguien da fe de ello, es la bajista y principal letrista de la banda Houkago Tea Time, Mio Akiyama. Ella trabaja bastante en escribir sus letras, teniendo el romance como su mayor fuente de inspiración. Sin embargo, uno de los mayores éxitos de la banda, Fuwafuwa Time, nació en una tarde luego de la llamada de su amiga y compañera de banda, la tecladista Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki, donde mostraba lo emocionada que estaba de que cierta profesora fuese asesora del grupo. Menos de una hora le tomó a la bajista en completar esa letra.

Uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Mio era lo que comenzaba a sentir por su mejor amiga y baterista de la banda, Ritsu Tainaka. No podía explicar cómo surgieron esos sentimientos, simplemente un día comenzó a verla de forma diferente. ¿Sería un desorden hormonal? Era lo único que se le ocurría para dar una razón al hecho de que su corazón se acelerase cada vez que la veía, que quisiera pasar aún más tiempo a solas con ella, que fantaseara con besarla.

Con la llegada del fin de año, las temperaturas comenzaron a descender. Mio, queriendo sacar provecho de su tiempo libre, comenzó a escribir la letra de una canción en su computadora. Usualmente lo hacía en papel, pero quiso mejorar sus habilidades en las nuevas tecnologías.

 _No importa qué tan fríos sean los días de invierno, soy feliz cuando veo que tu blanca respiración se dibuja mientras corres. Pienso que tu peinado te queda bien, pero quiero verte con tu flequillo suelto…_

Nuevamente Ritsu estaba en sus pensamientos. Por esos días, todo lo que Mio escribía estaba inspirado en ella, y temía que esas letras vieran la luz en algún momento. Se cuestionaba cómo su mejor podría tomar el enterarse de esos nuevos sentimientos. Semanas atrás, la joven Tainaka había manifestado celos de su cercanía con Nodoka Manabe, una compañera de clases, pero nunca supo con certeza si eran celos de amiga o algo más.

Aún con dudas, imprimió la letra y la depositó en el buzón de la familia Tainaka, sin firmarla. Confiaba en que, tras tantos años de amistad, reconociera su estilo de escritura. Pero no fue así.

 _Me pregunto qué debo decir. ¿"Te amo" es una buena manera de empezar? La nieve revoloteando es como mis sentimientos danzantes. Y de alguna manera estoy feliz._

Al leer esas palabras, Ritsu quedó consternada. ¿Alguien realmente había escrito aquel texto pensando en ella? ¿Era posible que tuviera un admirador secreto? Estaba ilusionada ante esta posibilidad. Si bien, conseguir pareja no era una prioridad para ella, saber que le gustaba a alguien le alegraba, pese a que no fuere la persona que ella quería que fuese. Pensar en la identidad de ese admirador le hizo cambiar su comportamiento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amiga.

En más de una ocasión, tanto en la escuela como camino a casa, Mio preguntó lo que sucedía. Ritsu se limitó a responder con evasivas, temiendo recibir alguna burla por parte de ella. Al llegar a su casa, leyó aquellas palabras una vez más, preguntándose quién las había escrito y deseando que fuese aquella persona que ella amaba en secreto.

 _En este vívido, brillante camino quiero caminar contigo, pero estaría bien si nos tomamos de las manos. Tu sonrisa traviesa te queda muy bien, pero también quiero ver tu cara tímida, sonrojándose._

Solo ese fragmento hizo ese efecto. Ritsu agradeció estar sola en su habitación en ese instante. De seguro su hermano menor, Satoshi, se burlaría de ella si la llegase a ver tan sonrojada como lo estaba en ese momento. Todo por aquella letra que ella creyó una carta de amor.

 _¿Por qué estas palabras, que no deberían salir, salen? ¿Debo buscar un poco en un diccionario? La nieve que cae, al igual que mis sentimientos, no se detendrá. Es algo doloroso..._

Mio se dirigía a la playa, pensando que ahí tendría la inspiración para escribir algo diferente, pero no fue así. Solo nuevas líneas dedicadas a aquella baterista venían a su mente. Pensar en ser rechazada si sus sentimientos salían a flote, y que eso pudiera poner punto final a una larga amistad, dolía mucho más que la brisa invernal que golpeaba su rostro. Al regresar de la playa, se reunió con sus amigas y compañeras de banda, quienes compartían alegremente las experiencias que vivieron ese día.

—Ritsu, ¿qué piensas de la letra que dejé en tu buzón? —preguntó, con el real deseo de conocer la opinión de su amiga.

—¿Eh? ¿Letra? —La baterista quedó anonadada ante esta pregunta, sintiendo cómo sus ilusiones se desinflaban poco a poco.

—Sí. Pensé escribirla en la computadora, pero…

—Entonces… ¿eras tú, Mio?

Solo bastó la respuesta afirmativa de la bajista para que el corazón de Ritsu se rompiera. No era una carta de amor, era solo otra tonta letra cursi que su mejor amiga había escrito para la banda. Esta fue la conclusión, algo errónea, a la que llegó la baterista. Su furioso reclamo no se hizo esperar, pese a que Mio dijera que creyó haberle dicho que pondría la letra en su buzón.

 _Aunque siento cómo el dolor en mi corazón va en aumento, me doy cuenta que es porque pienso en ti muy a menudo. ¡Justo como lo pensé!_

Tras despedirse de sus amigas, Mio y Ritsu se dirigieron a sus casas. Al vivir cerca la una de la otra, compartían el camino, aunque en esa ocasión, no se dirigieron la palabra. Al llegar a la residencia Tainaka, la bajista rompió el silencio, preguntándole a su amiga el porqué de su molestia.

—¿Te parece poco ilusionarme de esa forma, Mio? —cuestionó Ritsu molesta.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—¡Creí que era una carta de amor! —exclamó la baterista, desahogando finalmente sus penas—. ¡Creí que tenía un admirador secreto! ¡Alguien a quien yo le gustase! ¡¿Acaso no podías ponerle una firma o una nota aclarando que era solo la letra de una canción?!

—¡No es solo la letra de una canción! —replicó Mio en defensa de lo que ella había escrito, más por su orgullo de autora que por querer revelar lo que sentía—. Muchos de mis sentimientos están puestos en ella. Cada palabra de esa letra salió de lo más profundo de mi corazón. ¡Refleja lo que siento por ti!

Ritsu no pudo responder a esto, mientras Mio cubría su boca al darse cuenta de la forma en la que se había declarado. Las mejillas de ambas se ruborizaron mientras sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos de la otra.

—¿No mientes para hacerme sentir mejor? —preguntó Ritsu, aún dudando de lo que su amiga había dicho.

—Sabes bien que no me gusta mentir. —Había tristeza en la voz de Mio ante esta duda de la baterista. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras se veía envuelta en los brazos de la joven Tainaka.

—Perdóname por dudar, Mio. Es solo que no puedo creer que sientas eso por mí. ¡Es algo que había deseado mucho últimamente! He estado enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo, pero nunca me atreví a confesártelo por miedo a perderte.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ritsu. Y también tenía miedo a que me rechazaras. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir que me amas.

 _Mañana nos encontraremos en nuestro lugar de costumbre. Tú correrás y yo esperaré por ti, como espero la primera nevada de la temporada. ¡Corre un poco más rápido!_

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Mio y Ritsu terminaron de expresar sus mutuos sentimientos fundiéndose en un beso con el que ambas habían soñado durante un tiempo.

Aquella letra se convirtió en el símbolo del amor que ambas se profesan y que ardió en un día de invierno, como el título de esa canción. Lastimosamente, Mio nunca pudo entonarla, ya que cierta guitarrista y vocalista la reclamó para ser la voz principal.

FIN


End file.
